


Ultimate Power of a Different Sort

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Mysterious Prophetess's FF. Net Miraculous Fics [4]
Category: Dragon Ball, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Reposting from FF. Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Originally Posted on FF. Net on 03-14-16What if Gabriel Agreste had found adifferentbook of legends that put him on the trail of a different set of mystical artifacts?





	Ultimate Power of a Different Sort

Gabriel looked at the locket picture of his wife again, reminding himself of why he was on this quest.

Had it not been for Natalie's impeccable research for things to try to keep his son occupied during his lessons, Gabriel might never have stumbled across the legend of seven artifacts that could, when gathered, grant the bearer one wish.

He'd been tracking down leads on another set of legendary items known as "Miraculous stones."

Gabriel used his connections and lo and behold on display in a small museum half a world away was a curious artifact labeled the "Chi Shin Chuu." Translated that meant "Seven Star Ball." From there it was almost child's play to track down a majority of the other seven balls.

Which led to his present state where in a large cavern in the middle of no where he was face to face with a strange girl with blue hair holding a dragon ball in one hand and a strange compass like device in the other. She smiled before she turned to see Gabriel towering over her.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"I'd like that dragon ball, if you'd please," he said holding a hand out to her. She scoffed.

"I'd like all five of yours," she said, "It's almost a family tradition at this point."

"What would you even wish for?" Gabriel said.

"Well, I'm not sure if I want a lifetime supply of chocolate or a super cool boyfriend," she said.

"How childish," Gabriel said, "I know exactly what I need those for, and I am willing to do most anything to get them." His tone had become menacing and the blue haired girl gulped a little,

"Wh-What's your wish?" she said.

"I simply want to be reunited with my wife," Gabriel said gripping the locket in his fist. The blue haired girl nodded before she pulled out a second dragon ball.

"That's a better wish than mine," she them to him, "Mom always said, when hunting dragon balls, if a wish was selfish it needed to be put aside for the ones based on love, unless it's the only way to stop a tyrant from ruling the world. Then be as selfish as you want."

Gabriel stared at the girl's odd words but took the dragon balls none the less. It was time to get going. He had a wish to make.

"Oh, right! Wait! Wait! Do you even know _how_ to summon the dragon?"

Gabriel stopped and tuned.

"What dragon?"

"The Eternal Dragon Shenron. The Earth Dragon God who grants the wishes of those who collect the _dragon_ balls. _That_ dragon," the blue haired girl said.

"Go on," Gabriel said. He was impressed by the girl's tenacity even if it didn't quite make up for her shallow nature. Not unlike that child his son used to play with, oh what was her name? His wife had always been better with those sorts of things.

"You have to say, "Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you, arise Shenron!" the girl said, "Wait a second, aren't you Gabriel Agreste the best designer in the whole world?"

"And?" Gabriel said.

"I **_love_** your work! Drat! If i'd known I might have asked for a gown in exchange for those balls. Oh well. I suppose I can just beg Mom to get me one," she said. Gabriel reached into his jacket and pulled out a card and a pen followed.

"Call this number, and whenever they answer mention that I have authorized you to receive one free gown of your choice and that they can check with me personally if they don't want to cooperate," Gabriel said handing her the card.

Fair was fair. She gave him the key to making his wish. He'd grant her this simple request.

"Thank you!" she said, "Oh I'm Lin by the way. Lin Briefs."

"Thank you for your assistance, Miss Briefs," Gabriel said. The blue haired girl giggled and flounced out the cavern. It was now time for his wish.

The ultimate dragon should be able to bestow ultimate power after all and with that he could realize his desire.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my original note:
> 
> _It just sort of hit me after watching the origin episode that a book was how Bulma found out about the dragon balls so..._
> 
> _Lin's full name is Lingerie. She's Bulma's great-great-geat-great-great-great-great-granddaughter._
> 
> _How this ties into the Dragon Ball universe:_
> 
> _An evil man found the balls about nine hundred years ago. His first wish of the three he had was he wanted the world set back to medieval times. His second wish humans are the only sentient life forms. The final wish, no one would remember the technological advancements. His first wish wiped out the dinosaurs and all the other nifty tech and the third sent both the guardian of the Earth to another planet alongside all the anthropomorphic creatures._  
>  So long as he lives so, do the balls. He found his way back, eventually, and it was too late to really undo the damage. 
> 
> I'll also add this fic is admittedly rough but I thought "if Gabriel had found the same book Bulma did, he'd totally have gone after the Dragon Balls instead of the Miraculous Stones."
> 
> Added 2/16/20:  
> If you're not reading this fic on AO3, Fanfiction.Net (or their affiliated aps) this fic has been stolen. 
> 
> Please do not support these thieving, skimming aps. Mostly because AO3, FF.Net and their aps are _**free**_.


End file.
